Initiation
by SuperAwesomeFan
Summary: (Sequel to The Check-Up) Eggman has done it! Finally, with Sonic and Shadow lost in the I.T.M, The doctor will have the chance to rule the world! Ha! As if these hedgehogs will give up that easy! Sonic and Shadow will meet new friends and foes, Who are oddily similar to themselves... Speaking of themselves...Hw long did Shadow know they were broth-
1. Chapter 1: It Really Worked?

SAF: YESS! IT HAS STARTED!

Tails: what has?

SAF: The sequel! i made it reall short but...I get to go wild now! *breathes excitedly*

Cream: SAF.. are ok?

Cheese: Chao choa?

SAF: *regains normal compsure* Of course i am sweetie...I'm just happy...

Sonic: SAF DOESN'T OWN US WE BELONG TO SEGA..I think if she did this idea would be in the franchise..

Shadow: I have a feeling our first world isn't going to be favorable.

Silver: *brings in popcorn* Ok! I'm Ready now!

SAF: *bounces happily* OK! here it goes! STORY-START!

* * *

...

It was too bright...

...

Green eyes stared dazedly at the blue sky and trees before them. Was it all a dream? The blue hedgehog slowly sat up looked around himself. He was in a forest but was still able to see some of the sky up above here and there. Sonic went to stand up but was instantly stopped. There was a burning sensation...the hedgehog sat back down as the feeling slowly went away. This didn't make that be real...

Sonic took in a couple of deep breaths as he closed his eyes. He needed to find people. Once he meet some of the people, he could then accurately determine weither or not...that..was real. The blue hedgie got onto his knees and crawled aimlessly. He'd be out of this area sooner than later right? Sonic looked from side to side before looking back forward. There was a shuffle in the bushes and a burn mark was left in the tree centimeters away from the hedgehogs ear. Sonic swallowed hard as he looked behind him. He was being targeted?! Out emerged a huge robot, built much more bulkier than Eggman's, with its gun raised and pointed at him.

After examinging the thing a second longer, the blur was off quickly crawling, glancing over his shoulder everynow and then. Our hero's Run was quickly cut short as he said some orange looking person in front of him. Smiling, Sonic called out. "Hey, we need to get out of here." He said as the person began to turn and face them. Sonic glanced over his shoulder and looked back to the person once more. "There's this robot looking thing chase..ing...me..." Sonic looked up at the brawny yellow haired figure before him...Why was he getting bad vibes from this dingo?

The person smiled and quickly grabbed Sonic in a choke hold. "Oi, Sleet!" he called out. "I found him!" He said as he began to walk in the direction of, Sonic assumed, 'Sleet'. The blur thrashed about but was then grabbed in a hugging like way, his arms hugged close to his captor. They quickly arrived infront of a wolf, who was suited up in something almost like roboticised armor. Sonic glared at these two. Who were they. Sleet stared at the hedghog who looked inquistevly back at him. "Well done Dingo! Robotnik will be pleased! I may finally be able to get my reward for all of this...Chain him up! It's about time we board the ship." The wolf said as he walked in the direction of the ship, followed by Dingo and Sonic.

"Ha ha ha! We've caught you now Sonic! Once we catch your brother we won't have to worry about Sonia...Ah...Sonia..my sweet Sonia.." The dingo said. Brother? What brother? were they talking about Tails?! who was 'Sonia'? Sonic was about to speak until he heard something like a battle cry. Instantly Dingo dropped the blur who was, within that same moment, grabbed by the green hedgehog,placed on his ride, and off. "curse it!" the dingo yelled as Sonic and the green hedgehog flew away on a flying..surf board..?

* * *

IN ANOTHER PART OF THE FOREST

Shadow quickly stood up and looked around himself.

Did they really...?

Hadn't he heard a blast from somewhere? The ebony hedghog looked around until his eyes fell on it. S.E was lying on the ground, sparking and rebooting. He had to go. He needed to find Sonic. Shadow raced off in the direction of the noise only to spot two figures, a dingo and a wolf, boarding a ship. Believing that his best course of action was to follow them, Shadow trailed after them maintaining low visablity.

* * *

BACK WITH SONIC

"Didn't think you could be slow enough to get caught by those two bro." The green hedgehog said. 'Bro'? Sonic looked up at the hedgehog, whose back was facing him. "What are you talking about?" Sonic asked. The hedgehog glanced back at the blur before focusing ahead of them,, weaving their way through the forest. "Tryin' act like nothing happened huh? Embarrassed i had to save ya?" "I'm glad that you helped me and all but...who are you?"

The surf board stopped hovering as they arrived infront of a van. Sonic looked from the vehicle and back. The hedgehog was greatful he didn't have to crawl in as the door opened wide enough for them on the board to enter. He slid off and sat on the couch as the green hedgehog hopped off and put his board up. A pink hedgehog with sort of a mowhawk enetered the vehicle. "Sonic I think that we've-" She pused once she saw the blur sitting on the couch. "What is it?" Sonic asked as the person in the drivers seat slowly turned the chair around.

The other blue hedgehog was about to speak but paused when his eyes laid on Sonic. The green hedgehog looked from the blue hedghog in the driver's seat to the one oon the couch. The blue hedgehog in the driver's seat, slwoly opened his mouth. "Who in the world are you?" He asked sort of defiantly. Sonic looked from the three hedgehogs to the one that looked closer to himself... "I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog." He said as the blue hedgie's eyes widened. "Impossible!" He spat as he stood infront of the blur. "Why do you say that?" the blur asked. Sonic looked at him confused and slightly annoyed. He was himself for crying out loud! The blue hedgehog standing infront of Sonic glared down at him.

"Because _I'm_ Sonic."

...

* * *

SAF: WELLLL? WHAT DO YOU THINK?!

Sonic: this might get interesting.

Silver: I love it...when do i come in?

SAF: guys when i read your reviews i get power to continue stories! Please **read and review**!

Shadow: Don't forget that if you review what you think should go onin the story it might end up there!

Sonic: Anything might be there..?

SAF: Yup!

Sonic: *smiles* REVIEW ME NOT GOING THROUGH THIS ANYMORE YOU GUYS!

SAF: *giggles* that's not how it works honey...that' snot how it works... Well see ya guys soon!

Shadow, Silver, Sonic: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: No Counter Measures

SAF: this chapter may become a little confusing so here is the guide,

sonic= Sonic underground

Sonic=Sonic from the other dimension and The Check-Up.

Tails: I don't get to be in it anymore...?

SAF: Sorry tails...I can't put you in because the world your in is changing... it wouldn't make sense

Tails: See? this is why **SAF DOESN'T OWN US WE BELONG TO SEGA!**

SAF: Ok..ok... they'll see you later... plus other versions of you ok?

Tails: *smirks* I'm cool with that.

SAF: Good! now Story-Start!

* * *

...

" **System 2 recalibrating...withdrawing power from stored energy source...Affirmitarive... Stabilizing all units...Enhancing optical sensors... Clear... Recircuting the initial net core connection...** " There was a low beeping noise emitting from it. Oh, yes.

He'd soon be back in the game...

...

* * *

...

We all know a few things to be true.

...

Sonic the hedgehog had been through a lot of things in his life. He meet a twin tailed fox. He meet a gullible guardian of a giant rock. He meet an overly loving fan girl. He meet a replica hedgehog that looked NOTHING LIKE HIM, the fan girl couldn't tell the difference... He fought monsters of time and space, Monsters of destruction, A beast that resides in the center of the Earth, a magician, a genie, Death Eggs, forgetful hedgehog's, gullible echidnas,, giant killer robots, and even a giant killer water monster.

You'd think nothing would surprise him by now.

Not so.

Swallowing hard, the blur started at the 'other sonic' in front of him...so it did work... Our dimension jumping hedgehog's eyes dilated as he started at the other. Was he too late to get back? What was going on where he was from? After thinking about how he got here, Sonic remembered he didn't dimension jump alone. Shadow was here...

And so was...

S.E.

"Are you just another poser? Look, I admire the effort but I'm the one and only." The sonic of the dimension said. Quickly putting off the current troubles, our hedgehog decided to find out more about the world he landed in. "Look, bud." Sonic said. "You wouldn't believe the story I'd tell ya, but I'm Sonic. Though... I'm not from here." The other looked confused. The green hedgehog gently pushed the sonic of the dimension aside and stood in front of our blue blur.

"Let's say we would believe it... Would you tell us?" He asked. Sonic gave him a thoughtful pose. "Maybe...if I knew your names." "Well I'm Manic, that's Sonia, and he's...Sonic also," Manic said pointing to the other two hedgie's and himself. " we're the resistance!" Manic finished.

"The resistance...?" The blur asked confused. He had never heard of that name before.. Almost sounded an equivalent to the freedom fighters... "Yeah! We resist the evil ! We like, totally thrawt Robotniks plans and stuff." Manic said coolly. So they were the equivalent to his freedom fighters. The dimension jumping hedgie smirked. "Now tell us who you _really_ are." The other sonic said. The blur sighed, "I already told you, I'm Sonic...just not from... here.." "Can you be a little more specific?" Sonia asked. "Well... Ok... Let me sum things up,"

Sonic took a deep breath. "I'm the hero of my world, where Eggman keeps trying to rule and make the Egg empire. Me and Shadow-" "Shadow?" "-he's another hedgehog- got... Well... We were sent to this world along with a dangerous robot in order to give Eggman time to take over the world."

"Why don't you just return back home? Everything will be fine then right?" Sonia asked. "You see..it's not that easy," Sonic stated. " I probably would have a better chance, but I need to find a chaos emerald and Shadow...plus that robot will be looking for me. Also, " Sonic casted an aggravated look to the floor, "by the time I return, two years would've passed.." There was a short silence as they all thought about the gravity of the situation.

"What will happen if you get caught?" Sonic froze at the question. He looked at Manic who asked him the question. He hadn't really thought about it after they came through... Sonic flashed back to his holding in the "Playroom" the blur shivered. "Let's just say things won't end well..." Our hero said. Mani moved towards the drivers seat and began their vehicle. He lead the truck a little ways away from the spot they were mere moments ago.

The sonic underground sonic was not so easily convinced. He felt like there was some loop in the story the other had said. A tad bit on the annoyed side, the sonic of that dimension sat down. "Where is Shadow now?" Sonia asked as she sat by the other dimension version of her brother. Sonic looked at the girl and then to the front of the truck. "...I'm not sure...but," he began.

* * *

 _"I bet he's looking for me.."_

WITH SHADOW

Shadow slowly peered from behind the tree. The vehicle wasn't moving now but there seemed to be masses of robots around the area. The ebony hedgehog slowly advanced towards the vehicle some more. There was a wolf and a dingo a few feet ahead of him. The older hedgehog began to wonder what could those two be up to with so many robots. Noticing that they were having a conversation, Shadow strained to hear what they were talking about...

"Blast it, Dingo!" The wolf said to the dingo. " How could you let him slip away?!" Dingo guiltily looked at his feet before replying. "Sorry, Sleet." "Try explaining to how you managed to lose the hedgehog." Sleet said as the dingo looked at him pleadingly. "Sorry, Sleet. I had Sonic in my arms but then his brother came and took him away from me." The dingo said.

Shadow looked away quickly. They couldn't possibly know Sonic and he were there so...were they talking about this world's Sonic? "Hmmmm...This may work for our advantage. They couldn't be to far!" Sleet pulled out a remote and pointed it at Dingo. The dingo transformed into a motor cycle that the wolf sat on casually. "Tell all swatbots to search the are! We're going to catch those siblings!" The wolf rode off. Shadow took one step to follow them before he heard a beeping sound. The ebony hedgie looked around to make sure no one was near before he checked over himself.

Where was that noise coming from?

Shadow was about to give up until he saw a small set of buttons inscribed on his right bracelet. The hedgehog pushed the small button that was flashing and a tiny hologram of the fox came into view. The older hedgie scoffed. That sly fox. The hologram buzzed and had some static before it looked like the fox hologram was about to speak.

" _Hello. I am T-bot 2.0. I was created in any event the chaotic energy responds unfavorable to those inhabiting Mobius._ " T-bot said. " _Are you Shadow the hedgehog?_ " T-bot asked. Shadow gave a small nod as he watched the bracelet intently. Could this be their ticket to their world? " _Tails has programmed me with a series of scenarios and advice for any situation. I will assist you with your current problem after I tell you the rules Tails has ordered me to make Sonic follow._ " The hologram robot's eyes glowed and then the robot smiled sweetly. " _I will summarize the situation, Sonic the hedgehog, is in. He is sick and for lying is to-"_

* * *

WITH THE SONIC UNDEGROUND GANG

"So.. Sense your 'supposed' to be me, you can run fast too?" sonic said. Sonic looked at the other, who was sitting across from him, with a sarcastic calmness. The blue blur sighed, "It's fine if you don't believe me. I-" "Prove it." sonic said. "W...what?" the hedgie asked. "Prove to me that you're also speedy and I can then officially accept that story of yours." Sonic looked away from the other. He would prove it if he could... then again if he could use his legs he wouldn't be meeting another version of himself right now, now would he...?

"I...I can't.. Eggman made my legs all out of wack." Sonic replied earning a skeptical look from the other. The other sonic was about to press on further until he was stopped. "We're here." Manic said, getting up from the driver's seat and heading towards the door. "Where is here?" Sonic asked the girl. Sonia smirked and said " Angel Island." The blur's heart pounded. He could potentially make it back to his own world! The other sonic quickly hopped up and headed for the door followed by Manic. "You stay here, ok? We don't need anyone whose _not quick_ enough, slowing us down." sonic said. Sonia hit her brother on the head before walking out of the car followed by sonic and Manic.

The door slowly shut closed and revealed an irate hedgehog. _Not quick_?...  Him? _NOT QUICK_? Sonic made his way out of the van door and began to crawl towards the direction he believed to be Angel Island's shrine to the master emerald. This world was much different from the one he was used to. Usually to get to angel island you'd have to fly but if you could drive there then surely he could crawl there!

* * *

WITH SHADOW

"- _therefore in such an event you'd need to teleport your way back to your zone. Unless something is preventing you to otherwise...T-bot at low charge...powering off..._ " T-bot said as the hologram disappeared. Shadow chuckled a little as he remembered Sonic's 'rules' Tails ordered for him to obey. Deciding to try to catch up with the figures he'd seen earlier, Shadow took one step until he thought he heard something. Hearing a rustling sound again some lengths away, Shadow walked in that direction, a bit eager to find his counterpart. He could almost-

Wait...

What was that clanking noise?

* * *

Ok, Ok!

The path that lead upwards was where the other hedgehogs were! He had to try to return as soon as possible! He didn't expect that by him attempting to climb a tree, using upper body strength, would make him more noticeable for the robot! Better yet that the robot would shoot at him, trying to make him fall, and partially succeeding..? He-He.. He couldn't have known that right? Sonic suppressed a yelp as he rolled out of the way of S.E's lunge again. Couldn't this robot leave him alone?! Sonic managed to roll and crawl into some hedges and slowly made his way away before he heard a slithering sound.

The blur froze as he slowly looked behind him, trying to not make any more noise than necessary. The blur searched the area behind him visually until he saw the scource of the noise. Sonic held his breath. S.E had either made his arms or his entire body that metallic liquid and was slithering its way around, looking for the blur. This was not good, this was not good! Sonic let out a breath which cased the metallic liquid metal to freeze suddenly. All the liquid seemed to be still, almost like it was looking at him saying 'found ya'.

Oh Sweet Mother oF Chili Sauce.

Sonic quickly went to crawl away but was instantly sprung on by the liquidated S.E. The robot covered the hedgehog's body except for the head. Sonic was straining to move his arms. S.E recreated some of itself and made it where the upper part of the robot's body was sticking out of the liquid on the back of the hedgehog who was giving him a pained and struggling look. The robot wrapped it's liquidated self around Sonic tighter. The blur felt like he was getting an Amy sized hug. The robot pulled tighter this time causing our hero to yelp in the sudden tightness. Not..Good... He felt like his lungs were gonna burst!

No quicker had the yelp came did a blue blast come soon after. The robot quickly removed itself from Sonic, leaving the hedgehog free of the liquidated metal from being on him..

...sorta..

Manic quickly rushed over and looked over Sonic. " Wow, dude... Noooo water works, brah. Noooo water works." The green hedgehog said before Sonic realized he was misty eyed. CURSE IT! All because of that stuff he had from his stay with Eggman! Sonic was about to reply until he heard a familiar voice. "He's just pathetic.. don't mind him." The blur smirked at the tease, instantly recognizing who it was. " I was worried Shadow," Sonic said. "I thought S.E had became the new ' Ultimate Lifeform'" He teased. "The robot would've had better chances if it wasn't modeled after such a wimp." The older retorted.

sonic quickly rushed over to the trio while Sonia managed to send S.E flying. "Let me introduce ya. sonic, Manic, Sonia, Shadow. Shadow , sonic, Manic, Sonia." Sonic said. Before the exchange of names could go on, S.E was back, trees torn down in his wake. The green hedgehog whistled. "So that was the robot you were talking about...?" Manic said understanding now. S.E flew towards them, dodging all the attacks from the sonic underground's instruments. "I didn't know you could do that!" Sonic said as he dodged another attack. "Didn't ask!" Came sonic's reply as he fired a rapid session of lasers and musical commotion got the attention from other robots, and soon an army of swatbots was approaching.

Fast!

Sonic was able to notice and realized that these guys could potentially be screwed if they stayed and helped any longer..."We can handle ourselves! You all need to save your tails before Robotnik catches you!" Sonic said. "What about you dude?" Manic asked, dodging a blast from the swat bots. "I told you I was a hero didn't I?" Sonic said as the trio looked at each other, nodded there heads, and went off to fight the swatbots. S.E stood before the two hedgehogs once again. "I need one of those cursed chaos emeralds!" Shadow whispered. S.E, quicker than Shadow expected, Lunged and grabbed a hold of the ebony hedgie's arm, preparing to sling him. Realizing what was going on, Sonic grabbed hold of Shadow's other arm right before they took to the skies being flung.

Time seemed to slow down when all the three hedgehogs were connected. In a blinding flash they disappeared...

* * *

...

IN MOEBIUS

...

Green eyes snapped open again. The owner looked from the right to the left only to lay eyes on the ebony hedgehog...did they just dimension jump? Sonic slowly sat up and rubbed his head. They didn't make it back but they jumped dimensions...how did that happen..? Sighing, Sonic decided he'd write that off as one of the things that were ' Just to hard to try to explain'. The ebony figure stirred some but didn't move, giving off a slightly pained impression. The blur smirked at his rival. Sonic was about to call out to him until an arm wrapped around his neck, choking him partially. The blur had his hands quickly holding onto the one trying to choke him. Sonic began to get his suspicions as the choke hold only got fiercer.. the hand around his neck had a black jacket with flames...

Hold on...

Could they-?

There was a chuckle from behind as the figure said, "What's kickin', Blue?"

...

* * *

SAF: I know that was a fast change but ta-da! Also know this chapter is NB

Silver: What does NB mea-

Tails: When do I come in?

Silver: oh yeah what about me?! When do I come in?

SAF: Soon enough tails... I get to start on the fun stuff now!

Silver: did she just ignore me...?

Sonic: I know it's not good news..

Shadow: Hmph

SAF: Anyway read and review! I might add your suggestion to the story...(even though I have it all planned out...)

Sonic: See ya guys!

Silver: See ya guys!

Shadow: see ya!

Tails: Am I in the next chapter?

Silver: what about me...?


	3. Chapter 3: Kids Can Hate Reality

SAF: Sorry guys! I had to remember how they go to the no z-

Silver: NA-ah! Don't reveal it to them! It's coming up

SAF: Oh yeah... Well this chapter I also enjoyed typing... I hope you guys laugh!

Sonic: Such high hopes of r such a lame chapter...

SAF: For that comment, next chapter I'm embarrassing you!

Sonic: What?! I was joking! SAF DOESNT OWN US WE BELONG TO SEGA! See? I even said that for you... There shouldn't be any hard feelings ok...?

SAF: OOoohhhh... I can't wait till next chapter... Ok Story-Start.

* * *

IN MOEBIUS

'Seriously …' thought the blur as he quickly realized who was trying to choke him. Out of all the things he's been through in these past few days, this would be a close second to winning the ' _ **Worst moments in his life**_ ' award. "What'cha doing around here, blue?" the other asked. "Oh.. The usual.. I was takin' a stroll through nature but... I some how ended up in the dumps." The blur choked out. Sonic yanked down on the arm around his neck and elbowed the guy in the gut. The grip released for a second.

That was all he needed.

Acting as fast as his name, Sonic leaned forward , firmly gripping the whole arm, and slung the arm and body over him. The green hedgehog landed on his back with a hard thud. The blue hedgie huffed as he watched the other move. The Green hedgehog was slowly rising up, revealing his ticked off expression as he stood. Instantly, our hero began looking for a weapon; anything would do. He needed something he could hit the other with or move himself with… All he saw was leaves.

Think hedgehog!

THINK hedgehog!

THINK HEDGEHOG!

In his train of thoughts, Sonic unknowingly crawled over to where Shadow was still unmoving, aside from his breaths, from the previous jump. The green hedgehog was at his full height now, rubbing pieces of dirt off of his face. After their last encounter, when Scourge had went super, Sonic had been less eager to "hang out" with his other self. Tapping on the others shoulders lightly, the blur was praying that Shadow would come out of la-la-land and rejoin him in their reality.

"Guess your not too eager to see me," Scourge spoke as he was in front of the hero in a sonic second. Sonic held his breath as he stared at his other self defiantly, completely opposite of his feelings considering his problem... "but your just who've I've been waiting for!" The other finished. "What do you want Scourge?" Sonic spat. Said hedgehog smlied as he grabbed the wrist of the blur and quickly pinned them above the others head on the ground.

Sonic's head hit the ground rather forcefully. The blur held back a surprised yelp as he stared at the other even more intently. What did he want? Scourge smiled as he stared down at his blue counterpart, who decided not to struggle under the others grip. "You seem rather submissive, did ya realize I'm the stronger of the two?" Scourge said as he grabbed something from his pocket space and began tipping it around the others hands. "Now I'm sure that those chaotic energies have been messing with ya," Sonic smirked cockily, "Your just makin' up stuff.." The blur partially regretted the remark as his wrist felt a violent squeeze around them. Rope. His hands were bound by rope, a very strong and coarse type too.

Sonic, as soon as Scourge got done, instantly tried to remove it, but nothing seemed to work. He needed a sharp object... He needed his qui-Oh yeah...Eggman had... Sonic clenched his teeth together angrily as Scourge went to bind up his legs. The hedgehog grabbed a small but thick branch from above him. No he won't! That was his last resort of movement! The blur kicked at the other who seemed to be expecting the action eventually. Scourge, after a knee to the gut, caught the others foot and, unknowingly, applied a lot of pressure. Sonic, this time, froze. It _hurt ALOT._ His foot was hurting but if he told the other...

Sonic decided to try to keep up the ruse but quickly found out moving that leg wasn't going to happen as long as pressure was being applied. Scourge took the time the blur was still as his chance to bind up his feet and dropped them on the ground. The green hedgehog, after doing this, noticed the other to be in a pained state. Why...? "There. Now I'll finally be able to join forces with ya blue." Scourge said as he went to pick up the hedgehog,

Only to get slapped with a branch.

Scourge faced the blue who smiled back cockily. He always was full of surprises...that's why he should team up with him. Before being able to make a move towards the other, Scourge was punched and knocked to the ground. Sonic looked at the branch. There was no way this thing had an after kick in it. "Are you purposely playing the damsel in distress, or is it that your just acting as lame as you actually are?" The blur smirked annoyed.

"Someone's grumpy after their nap. Does the widow baby need more sweep?" Sonic teased as he looked at Shadow who was staring back arms crossed and annoyed. The ebony hedgehog scoffed. "You would know all about that," the older hedgehog said. "seeing that all you were, when Eggman kidnapped you, was a baby." Sonic held his breath as he reluctantly began to try to remove his binds.

"Speechless are we?" Shadow said as he walked closer to the other. Sonic ignored him as he thought about what had happened during his stay... There was a snap as the rope around his hands broke. The blur moved on to his feet. "I'm just surprised your joke was actually good grandad!" Sonic retorted when the other was by him. Shadow went to move closer to help but froze. He knew when Sonic's eyes widened slowly, when he was about to shout out his name, that danger was there.

The ebony hedgie ended up dodging a hit from behind, only to take a punch to the back. Shadow hit the floor. Curse it! That punch did a good number on his nerve systems there. The older hedgehog turned around to face his attacker, but didn't expect to see him. "That's for cutting in between me and blue, punk." Scourge said. Shadow quickly rose up and eyed Sonic. Who else was-Hold on... Shadow looked back to the spot that Sonic was moments ago.

Gone...

At least, that's what he was expecting to see. The blur was tussling fiercely against the robot. The two were rolling over and over, Sonic managing to get in a couple of good hits here and there. Now he won't have to be babysitter for the blue hedgehog. Shadow looked back to the green annoyance and scoffed. "You'll regret that." He said before quickly throwing a punch to the green menace's face. Scourge manage to avoid it and ended up engaging in a fast action fight with the older hedgehog.

'Lucky...' Thought Sonic as he hit the robot once more before having to roll over and use the momentum to prevent S.E from containing him. Why couldn't he do things like they used to be...? Why was he stuck being treated like a-Striking a nerve with that thought, Sonic ended up rolling over on top again and landed a few rapid blows to the robot before having to stop. He HAD to stop. S.E was holding his hands in it's liquid form. Sonic was glaring shocked at the robot up under him. He almost forgot S.E had that ability. But could that mean... Was S.E allowing him to do throw those punches? Sonic felt his confidence shrink at the thought of S.E _allowing_ him to _think_ he had the upper hand...

...Like playing a game with a _child_ and _letting them win_...

The blur instantly tried to break free from the hold, regardless of knowing how futile it was. " **There's been a change...you are no longer enjoying the feeling of 'winning'**?" S.E asked as he sat up with Sonic's hands, and some of his arm, in the liquidated metal above the robot's core. The more S.E sat up from the ground, the more Sonic was moved towards it, sort of like a seesaw. The infuriated blue hedgie clenched his teeth. If he didn't do anything he would go back to the way things were before...

He wasn't having that!

But...what could he do? The blur thought hard, trying to see if his mind had anything to tell him in this situation until he felt it. It was there... It was strong...it was right up under his hands... The blue hedgie smirked as he realized he'd be able to borrow just enough of the energy to break free from the robot. Sonic closed his eyes and relaxed... S.E noticed a change in his charge again. His heart rate was different than how it was when he was feeling triumphant. This beat was more calm.

The robot went to grab onto the forearms of the blur until he felt a large charge pulsing through out his body. The robot was instantly pushed back as electric sparks dispersed from it and his charge. The other fighting stopped as both Scourge and Shadow were equally curious as to what happened. S.E laid stunned for a moment. There was a huge hole where Sonic's hands had been. Two chaos emeralds sparkled brightly below the hole, seemingly to dim in glow as the robot began to repair itself. Sonic looked on confused oh at the robot and then to his hands. Did he do that with the emeralds...? Shadow, quickly overcoming his shock, headed for Scourge and managed to successfully knock the hedgehog unconscious.

The green hedgehog wasn't able to snap out of his surprise envy time to evade the ebony's attack. Shadow quickly smirked as he stood over the figure below him. He did say he would regret it. Noticing the robot was quickly recovering, Shadow was by the younger's side and already had him in his arms. Sonic didn't realize how he was being held until he wondered why Shadow's chest fur was on his right arm. Freaking out, Sonic instantly tried to fall to the ground but Shadow had a vice grip on him. Shadow instantly took off running, with the squirming blur in arm.

* * *

A LITTLE WAYS AWAY FROM THE HEART OF THE FOREST...

"Calm yourself!"

"No! Put me down!"

"Why? You said it hurts to stand!"

"I'd rather you drop me than carry me!"

"Fine then," Shadow stopped in front of a river and started to swing Sonic preparing him for the drop. "I'll drop you here. 1..." "S-Shads?...You're joking right?"

"Nope... 2..."

"H-h-hold ON! ShadOw!" Sonic said, almost yelling as Shadow swing him closer over the violent liquid.

"Will you answer any questions I have?" Sonic didn't speak as he looked grumpily at the water.

Shadow feigned like he was dropping the blur, to which Sonic jerked back towards him. "DON'T MESS AROUND!" Sonic yelled, almost tearing up with fear. "2 and 1/2..." Realizing Shadow probably was serious Sonic decided to comply. "..ok..."

"What was that? 2 and 2/3?" The older asked.

"I said Ok! I said Ok!" Sonic repeated as Shadow stopped swinging the blur. Shadow backed up and raced across the water fast enough to prevent it from moving. He was only able to run at full speed now that the blur was listening to him. Shadow kept going on until he arrived at what seemed to be a deserted town in the country side.

Deciding this was far away enough from where they fought, Shadow carried the hero inside and placed him on the ground of the house, which was in a fair condition. After finding a light and clicking it own, (wow it worked still), The ebony hedgehog walked over to a couch and sat down. Shadow decided to ask his first question.

Clearing his throat, as to tell the other his intentions, the older hedgehog began. "First question, Why can't you walk?" Shadow asked as his counterpart looked at the floor sarcastically. Sonic sighed.

"I was given something. Next question." Sonic replied snappily. "Explain." Came the others quick response. Sonic sighed.

"I...I ate a chili-dog laced with some type of chemical Eggman made... It makes my feet feel like...like being set on fire when ever I try to stand...except for after... _cess_ '" Sonic mumbled at the end.

"What?...'cess'?..Do you mean ' _recess_ '?" The older instantly fought of laughing, but he looked as stoic as ever to anyone else.

"' _Recess_ ' was like...this...place where Eggman would fill up with water, shock me a couple of times and then I'd some how be able to stand up again." Sonic said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Why did-"

"Isn't that enough?" Sonic snapped. These questions were just annoying. Shadow raised a brow while placing his elbows on his knees. Was the other getting aggitated? "You promised to answer my questions." Shadow said.

"And I did. I wanna rest ok?" Sonic said.

"Oh...did this long day tire the little fella out?" Shadow teased. "Leave me alone Shads." "Oh? Is the baby angry?" "DON'T CALL ME A BABY!" Sonic yelled back. Small little blue sparks came from the angered hedgehog as the light flickered and stopped. Sonic was unaware of this, unlike his counterpart who was staring at the younger, much to the blur's dismay. Shadow stood up from the couch. There was a short silence.

"You threw a temper tantrum." Shadow said earning a 'huh?' look from the younger. "...You could actually be like a baby... You're annoying," Sonic glared at Shadow. " you're aggravating," The blur began to calm his breathing, growing slightly angry. "You're immature, and you grow each day...learning new things..." Shadow finished, once again managing to stupify our young hero. "You're not making any sense... I'm gonna go..." Sonic said as he began to move to his hands and knees and start to crawl. However he didn't make it three strides until the other's feet were in his way. "What is it now?" The blur asked sitting down and looking away from his counterpart. He knew Shadow would try to stop him, one way or another.

Sonic looked back to Shadow, but jerked some in surprise at the intensity of the glare he was getting. "You're not going anywhere. If you get caught you can't save yourself, therefore you're going to bed." Shadow said. Sonic didn't reply immediately, not because he was s-scared or anything but, because he could feel the intensity of Shadow's glare surrounding him. Getting over the initiation surprise, the blur retorted, "You're not the boss of me! Just because you're older doesn't mean I have to listen to you!" Sonic said crossing his arms.

Shadow grabbed onto the blue hedgehog's arms, lifted him up and brought him to the couch where he sat the blur down. "I wouldn't care if my age wasn't the only reason," Shadow said squeezing Sonic's arms even tighter as to cause the blur to end up having to release them from their crossed position. The ebony hedgehog's grip was strong and slightly painful. Sonic felt almost like the more he was in his grip the weaker he was getting. "You see... As much as it my shock you... I am the boss of you, because you're my little brother." Shadow finished as he released the grip on Sonic, who was frozen in his seat with a dumbfounded look. Did he hear them right? Him and Shadow were...

 ** _BROTHERS?!_**

* * *

SAF: Well...? Huh? Huh? It starts to get more intense!

Silver: and I come in this story!

SAF: YEP! This is going to be pretty funny soon though!

Shadow:*yawns* Shut-up! I'm trying to sleep.

*Sonic shouts from back pground* me to! Spits bad enough I can hear Shadow snoring in mph ear when he's across the hallway from Me!

SAF: Fine...fine... But I will make more brotherly fluff with Sonic and Shadow... Also when remember to READ AND REVIEW! GOIR REVIEWS GIVE ME HAPPYNIESS THAT OTHES OUT THERE KUJW STORIES KUJE THESE! See ya!"


	4. Chapter 4: Forming Bonds

SAF: So... I had a lot of spelling errors in the last chapter...

Sonic: Really? I didn't notice... They were only like _EVERYWHERE_!

Silver: Yeah.. It was really annoying...

SAF: I Apologize ok?! Anyway this chapter has alittle big brother cuteness in it... I'll add more in other chapters but I think I may always love this one!

Silver: Well I'm ready...

Shadow: I can't believe you made another story like this!

Sonic: Yeah! It's no fair!

SAF: Oh hush! I love these types of stories... Especially the humor! Any who Story-Start!

* * *

...

Sonic was staring Shadow in the eyes...

...

A firm glare was staring back.

After a couple of more seconds, the blur slowly began to see that Shadow wasn't about to break. He wasn't joking around. "...what makes you think I'd believe you?" The blur asked. The older hedgehog gave a slow aggravated sigh. Shadow pushed the watch on his wrist and it beeped to life. This time however, the watch popped off and onto the floor where it then transformed into a miniature version of a roboticTails.

" _I am T-Bot. An assistant robot assigned to aid Shadow the hedgehog in the mission of saving Sonic the hedgehog,_ " the robot buzzed some as it began to fly up from the ground and to eye level of the sitting blue hedgie. " _Scanning..._ " T-Bot's eyes scanned Sonic, covering him in a green cubed light until it was done. " _Sonic the hedgehog confirmed. According to the previous moment of usage the situation has changed._ " T-Bot said as it backed up away from the two slightly. "Wow..." Sonic said in awe "...did Tails make you?" Sonic asked somewhat hopefully.

" _How can I assist you, Shadow?_ " T-Bot asked, now completely ignoring the blur. "Can you confirm a blood relationship between me...and him?" Shadow said motioning to the sitting blur. The ebony hedgehog was thinking that maybe if he revealed this to the other, than things could possibly go a lot more smoothly, in relationship to returning back to their world. T-Bot's hands detached from it then went and got attached to the forearms of the two hedgehog's. Sonic braced himself but, after a moment, noticed the little paw retuning back to T-Bot. He didn't even feel it prick him...

T-Bot, once both paws returned, buzzed for a moment and then spoke. " _Affirmative. Blood relationship has been detected. Shadow the hedgehog is brother to Sonic the hedgehog._ " The robot said. Sonic gulped as he looked from T-Bot to Shadow. "Define the relationship." Came the older hedgehog's response . Once again T-Bot buzzed for a moment and then spoke. " _Shadow the hedgehog is brother to Sonic the hedgehog, by means of blood testing, genetic features and abilities. No definite explanation has been concluded on the time skip_. "

"Tell me the which of us would be the oldest or youngest?" Shadow asked as T-Bot began to buzz and wiz. " _Shadow the hedgehog would be the older brother of the two._ " T-Bot replied once more. "Is there any other way you can prove that?" asked Sonic doubtfully. T-Bot did not respond to the question. Sonic raised an eyebrow as he waited for an answer. Shadow quickly came to realize, he was going to like this robot. "So it's still gonna ignore me?" The younger said eyeing Shadow.

"Now that our blood relationship is proven, you understand I have control over you, don't you?" Shadow said eyeing the younger who was glaring spitefully. "Even _IF_ the robot was telling the truth, and _IF_ we were actual brothers, and _IF_ you were older than me, you still wouldn't be the boss." Sonic stated looking away from Shadow. "Regardless of whether you accept it or not, we're related and you will do what I say, hedgehog." Shadow said, somewhat annoyed.

Shadow laid down on the floor, trying to get comfortable. T-Bot flew over to the ebony hedgehog. "I thought the 'Ultimate Life form' didn't need to sleep?" Sonic said cockily. Shadow looked at Sonic before resuming the task of finding a good sleep position. "Without having a chaos emerald around, this is my best way for me to get energy. T-Bot and I drained a little away from you but that was only enough for T-Bot to activate again ." The ebony hedgehog finished, finally finding a good spot and closing his eyes.

"I know I can't trust you to listen to me yet, so T-Bot will be guarding you." Shadow said as he slowly allowed sleep to carry him off. The robot flew over to Sonic and hovered a little always away. Sonic looked at the little robot who was flying and looking back at him...

* * *

BACK IN THE FOREST...

S.E had successfully repaired the damage. That was surprising. He wouldn't expect his charge to have done so much damage. The robot rose up gracefully as it was able to quickly tap into a source of energy emitting from a location. S.E turned on it's rocket boosters and was off, ignoring the moving green hedgehog..

* * *

IN THE HOUSE...

The silence was getting old.

"Why do you do everything he says?" Sonic asked as T-Bot only stared at him in reply. Sonic grunted in aggravation. "Are you just going to ignore me?" The blur asked as the little robot continued to hover in front of him. Sonic waited...and waited... The light finally gave out, allowing the moon a chance to have its light creep in through a near by window, yet he waited..and waited...still...

No reply.

Not wanting to stay any longer than he already had, Sonic slid off of the couch and crawled towards the entrance, seeing as the door had already been torn off before they came. Before going out of the door, T-Bot flew in front of the blur. " _You are not allowed to leave the premises, as ordered by Shadow the Hedgehog, your brother._ " It said. "Oh...Now you wanna talk to me?" Sonic said in sarcastic disbelief. The blue hedgie gently moved the robot out of the way and continued out.

T-Bot once again flew in front of him but was stopped once a misplaced jar was put over him. Sonic continued out of the house and the town, annoyed by the new information. Once he was sure was a good enough distance away, he stopped by a well a little ways away from the town on the next hill over. The blur sat his back against the well's cool stone, closed his eyes and sighed. The cool breeze felt nice. Peeking eyes slowly put their gaze in the moon and a few stars around it. It was so peaceful at night here. He hadn't even realized the change from day to night... Time seemed to have just flown past him...

How was everyone back in his dimension?

Green eyes disappeared from the world as Sonic closed his eyes again. This wasn't supposed to happen. He's friends weren't supposed to be out of reach. Eggman wasn't supposed to be able to what he wanted. Sonic's face scrunched up with fusrptrafion which slowly faded away. Things hadn't turned out the way he had hoped... Yet...they would be alright. He just knew they would. The blur's breathing steadied itself more and more until it fell into a peaceful slumber, the moon's light creating a picture perfect moment for any fan girl or boy... The light was instantly rejected as another figure approached and blocked the moonlight from embracing the young hedgie.

* * *

5MIN LATER..

Shadow released an aggravated sigh. T-Bot had explained the situation, after managing to wake up the other without getting a death warrant, and transformed back into a watch on the other's wrist. The older hedgehog, after finding his sibling, couldn't decided what he wanted to do first. Should he scare the other awake and force him to go back? Or should he carry him back and chide him in the morning? Realizing this might be the best chance for both of them to rest, Shadow decided on the ladder. He scooped up the other and began heading back to the house.

The short journey instantly became a hassle as the hero began to talk in his sleep. Shadow thought that the conversations were pointless but, after a couple more sleep talking statements decided to amuse himself. "...sorry Tails..." Sonic muttered effortlessly as Shadow had arrived at the house and began placing the other back in the couch. " For what?" The ebony hedgehog asked. "I...-hould' ve listened to you..." The blur muttered once again.

Shadow looked the younger one over as he began to wonder what dream the other could be having. It was quiet for a while. "Tails...Shadow's my brother..." Sonic said. The older hedgehog looked at the other for a while before trying to resume a comfortable position on the floor. "...did you know...?" Sonic asked. "He's my big brother...I...didn't know I had...a big brother..." The blur muttered sounding almost like a surprised-excited-tired child.

"Is it really that shocking?" Shadow asked after finding the perfect sleeping position. There was a long silence. Sonic furred his brow. "...uh-huh..." The blur replied. "...I have a cool... big brother..." Sonic finished muttering before chuckling a couple of times. The blur smiled before he proceeded to adjust his sleeping position and snuggle into the couch some. Shadow looked back at the blur before closing his eyes. He wasn't expecting that. The blur turned his head back to its normal position and sighed. He would never admit it, but, he had a cool little brother too.

With a small fading smirk, Shadow fell off into sleep.

* * *

SAF: There we go!

Silver: Awe! Look at the widdle brother! Talk in' in his sweep!

Sonic: If you make fun of me one more time I swear-

SAF: Sorry Sonic but... That's gonna happen a little more... At least before you go beast mode!

Sonic: Beast...Mode...? *smiles* **Bring it on**! I'm ready!

Shadow: Dont forget that really important thing!

SAF: Yeah! REMEMBER TO READ _AND_ REVIEW! I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS SO PLEASE LET ME HAVE THAT PLEASURE!

Shadow: Well there is that... but also the fact that **SAF DOESNT OWN US, WE BELONG TO SEGA!**

SAF: Oh yeah... I forgot that's! Well.. See ya guys!

Sonic: Yeah! Stay tuned for more!


	5. Chapter 5: That's Game?

SAF: I know this apter has en long awaited... but I thn=ink this may be worth it...I had to think over the idea for a while..

Silver: I'm not in the story...am I?

SAF: sorry silv... you're not in it...yet..

Cream: Miss SAF?

SAF: Yes Cream?

Cream: Why are you mean to us Sonic characters?

SAF: I'm not...I'm not mean!

Tails: You can be at times!

Silver: Well **SAF doesn't own us we belong to SEGA** , because she-

SAF: OH, Queit! We can talk about that later...kay? Now story-start!

* * *

...

The sky shown no sign of growing any brighter than the dull gray it was.

...

A storm was coming. Shadow looked at the sky spitefully through the window. In weather like this, trying to find a chaos emerald wouldn't be too complicated...if he didn't have a blue robotic menace and his, newly realized, brother's evil twin to worry about. Speaking of the blur, Shadow's gaze fell down on the figure under the window, was he okay? The older hedgehog was stoic as ever when the lightening and thunder sounded, he couldn't say the same for his frightened, slumbering other.

Blue ears slowly moved downward, partially in result from the sound but mainly from his dream...

* * *

 **THE DREAM...**

 _The mountains in the background, cloudy bright skies, swaying grass, and small fog was more than enough to get the message peaceful across... But the moment wasn't at all pleasant. "Tails... Why are so mad?" "ME? Mad?" The kit stressed looking up to the hero a few feet in front of him. "I have nothing to be mad about. I have a loving, caring, LYING older brother around! Everything is fine!" The kit shouted in half hurt._

 _Sonic's ears fell more at all the accusations. "Tails.. I didn't know Shads and I were..." The hedgehog paused. The kit seemed to be growing pensive at the mention of the blur's newly found sibling's name. "I didn't think that-" "That's right Sonic! YOU. DIDN'T. THINK." The kit said. The distance between them was greater now. "Come on little buddy don't be like-" the kit chuckled, startling our blur into silence. "I guess I'm no genius... " The fox said causing Sonic to develop a concerned/confused look. "Saying you care for me? We're Family? We're brothers? You'll always be there...?" Another chucked came from the kit. "I believed you...? I call myself a genius but..." The fox said in disbelief as he turned away from the blur._

 _"I couldn't even see through all your lies..."_

 _Tails said as he walked off. The blur could breath again, an ability our hero didn't even know he had lost during the conversation. Not wanting things to end this way, our hero chased after his brother."Tails! TAILS!" Sonic shouted after the kit, who was growing smaller and smaller in the distance with each step he took. The fog grew thicker and soon enough, Sonic couldn't even the surrounding area. The hedgehog looked around himself frantically, unable to determine which way he should go. The fog let up in the back of the blur, who spun around to catch only a glimpse of the sadden kitsune... Yet he caught every word..._

 _"You were never my brother..."_

* * *

 **IN THE MAIN ROOM...**

A rain drop fell from the sky and through the open window. The small drop found it's way onto the blue hedgehog's muzzle, where it joined the already flowing river. Sonic searched the sky, through the window, for an answer. Did that mean something? The blur sat up and wiped away that annoying river. Sonic continued to stare at the sky, as more rain began to pour out of it. Shadow stood up, and stretched. At any other moment this would be the ideal laughing time for the ebony hedgehog but... Something about right now signaled him that it wasn't. Shadow furred his brow.

He had never seen the hedgehog look more distressed than right then. Sonic looked at the other, tears no longer showing any evidence of ever surfacing. "I'm going to go look for material that can help us return back to our world-" the blur's stomach objected to that as the first priority, causing the owner to try to avoid the gaze given to him by the older. "And I will look for some sustenance in order to keep our stamina high." The older replied, leaving the main room and venturing more through out the house they were in.

Sonic didn't reply as he looked back to the window in enough time to see lighting flash. How he wanted to move at that speed again... If only... Two hands firmly slapped the blur's cheeks. "Acting all gloomy is not like me!" Sonic said out loud to himself. Finally snapping himself from the gloomy state, the blur continued to watch outside. He was itching for some action! A gloved hand shielded the top of the blur's eyes, as to help Sonic get a better look at the floating dot in the distance. What was that? It was a little closer now, but he still couldn't tell what exactly was that blue and silver-ish looking thing... Was it a bird?...No...

It couldn't be a plane...

Sonic froze in place as he was able to make out the figure's red and white shoes, glowing red eyes, and claw like appendages... Suddenly he realized that the 'itch' for adventure, was just a normal itch and that he didn't want to go from one nightmare back into another. The blur slid off of the couch and crawled as fast as he could, while feeling groggy, in the direction of his counterpart.

...S.E was coming...

* * *

 **IN ANOTHER PART OF THE HOUSE...**

It was funny...and annoying. Shadow didn't even know how one person could make him feel like laughing and beating him up at the exact same time. The ebony hedgehog sighed...Only Sonic could...only Sonic... "Shadow!" The blur yelled from some part not to far off from the others position. If he caught sight of the younger crawling, Shadow just knew he would laugh until he tuned the color of his stripes in his hair. Even though the sight would be funny, he didn't want to risk loosing his macho-man reputation...even though he didn't completely care about that either... "Shad-"

Instead of the comical sight he was hoping to see, The hedgehog was greeted to the sound of something crashing into something. Shadow rushed out of the room he was in, not successful in his mission of finding any sustenance nor material, and back to the main room. S.E turned his attention to the figure. He was the reason his charge was lost, he was the reason this mission was on the verge of being terminated. S.E's eyes turned a dark shade of red as the robot came to a firm conclusion. It was obvious. The ebony hedgehog was the source of his problems therefore...

He needed to kill him.

Shadow managed to dodge rapid blows to his chest, head, and leg as he picked up on something new about the robot. Red agitated eyes stared back into digital burgundy ones. This robot was serious. Noticing that his counterpart hadn't made a sound since the robot's entrance, Shadow became curious as to where the blur could be. WOW! That punch was a little to close to his eyes for comfort.

Shadow managed to throw a couple of punches but couldn't land one that could do any real damage without him getting scathed. S.E threw a punch to Shadow's feet, which was countered by a quickstep, and quickly began to transform his other hand. Shadow, no sooner had he dodged the blow, barely missed a hit to the head. He barely missed it... So...

WHY DID HIS EAR FEEL LIKE IT WAS ON FIRE?!

The ebony hedgehog rolled out of the way from another attack and grabbed his right ear. There wasn't any wet feeling on I his gloves from his sore appendage. Shadow jumped in the air, avoiding a kick and spin dashed the robot out of the hole it made. Shadow ran back to the room he had been searching. S.E, in this state, was a force to be reckoned with. Shadow left the vacant room and went to look for the other. Where was that hedgehog?

* * *

 **IN THE BASEMENT...**

Sonic rubbed his sore tail on aggravation as he looked around the basement he had fell in. The blur scanned the barely light basement, sneezing when a couple of dust bunnies tried to move into his nose. "First my legs and now the floor...?" Sonic mumbled to himself. "Does everything wanna go out on me?" The asked as he looked up and inspected the hole in the ceiling above. Sighing, Sonic's eyes fell across something sparkling. Eyes lighting up in hope, Sonic crawled over to it. The blur smirked. He had found...

 _a chaos emerald_.

* * *

 **WITH SHADOW...**

No! _No_! _No_! _**No**_!

He looked in all the rooms he could think of! The only thing that was left was the hallway and that lone closet...

Shadow didn't get to properly take a step forward as S.E tackled him through the ground, next to the newly made hole. The ebony hedgehog missed a blow to his face and began to counter until S.E was tackled off of him in the same manner. Shadow looked at the robot as it stood up, holding a choking Sonic in it's clutches. " **Target acquired.** " The robot said. Sonic kept hitting at the arm around his throat and trying to kick at the robot but...his vision was getting a little... blurry.. Sonic hit at the robot's arm harder and tried to pry off the fingers but to no avail. Things weren't going to end like this!

The Blur shut his eyes as he tried to focus on the emeralds S.E had stored within it's robotic body. Before any connection could be made, Shadow had chaos speared the robot's arm right off. Sonic landed on his feet, quickly crumpling to the floor in pain. The blur managed to remove the dislocated robotic appendage from around his neck and , after hastily gulped down air which was much easier to do, threw the arm away from him. Shadow gave the blue hedgie a quick glance before looking to the robot. S.E seemed to not have expected such an action but quickly regained it's composure as it called for it's arm to rejoin his body.

Shadow anxiously watched this process, searching desperately in his brain for a plan. That's when it hit. the ebony hedgehog winced slightly as he felt the effect of using up more of his chaotic energy. He needed an emerald! Sonic noticed his counterpart's reaction before remembering his new found chance. The blur threw the emerald to Shadow in enough time for the other to catch, and dodge from S.E's razor claws. Shadow quickly regained a little energy from the emerald before dodging and countering S.E's attack once more. The robot threw a rapid succession of punches and then aimed straight for the ebony hedgehog's heart. Shadow dodged by jumping a few feet away and throwing the emerald back at the blur.

"Try to fix yourself!" Shadow ordered as S.E sent out tiny missiles in the other's direction, causing the ebony hedgie to have to escape up to the main floor of the house. Sonic caught the emerald and instantly began tapping into it's power. He could almost feel it. The gem was already beginning the process of reverting the blue hero's feet back to normal. The blur's eyes snapped opened as he withered in pain from the electricity he was receiving. S.E kicked the gem away from it's charge's grasp as the robot turned up the voltage, still holding onto the rod's that were attached the hedgie. Sooner than not, Sonic came to realize the pain...didn't hurt. The blur inhaled sharply as he snatched the rods off of him.

Was it the initial shock that hurt...? Not thinking on that matter any longer, Sonic scrambled over to the gem and snatched it up. No sooner had that action been completed had the sound of a loud crash came from up stairs. Immediately after, the floor above gave out and down came a furious black and red striped hedgehog. Sonic quickly tapped back into the precious stone's power and resumed the process. Shadow, on the other hand, began to brush the dust and debris off of himself. " **I had anticipated you to return, but not as soon as you have... I've over estimated you...** " S.E stated before he charged at the equally annoyed Ultimate lifeform. Sonic couldn't quite say for sure he was fixed., but... he felt the way he would after _recess_... he could stand... he could fight...

He could tear that robot up!

The Blur took a wobbly step and stood up. Smirking to himself, the blue hero blarely managed to dodge out of the way of flying S.E. Falling on his rump, Sonic managed to land a kick on the fast approaching robot. S.E was sent sliding some ways away before he went in for another attack. Shadow quickly came and threw a set of punches at the robot who was only able to avoid hale of them inconsecutively. The gem glowed and Sonic instantly felt a tugging from it. S.E, now on the offense, spoke.

" **It seems that it is time for us to return back to our dimension**." The blur stood up, shakily, and stared at the gem accusingly. Had two year's passed since they warped? Could that even be possible? "How do you know?" The blur asked as he tried to keep a good grip on the gem. The emerald was glowing even more brighter than before, all the while emitting a quick pulse that sent shivers down the body of the blue hero and, ultimately, forcing him back down to the ground.

Shadow managed to turn the tide, putting the robot on the defense. The gems within S.E began to shine also, partially blinding the other hedgehog's. What was going on? "A Phenomenon similar to this was predicted to occur. Time is up." S.E stated as he managed to knock the wind out of his ebony opponent. Said hedgehog clutched the wounded spot, trying to regain his breath before a fist came plummeting down on the back of his neck. Shadow fell down to the floor. Whether he was unconscious or...otherwise Sonic couldn't accurately discern. Anger swelled up from within the blur. "My clock is still ticking..." Sonic said. The emeralds engulfed the three figures in the room and spat them back in their own time line...

* * *

 **BACK AT 'HOME'...**

...

The sky shown no sign of growing any brighter than the dull color it was.

...

When he felt the soft, cold, wet liquid hit against him, Sonic knew it was drizzling. The blur's eyes snapped open as he found himself, and Shadow in a vast field. The sky was gray and gloomy. The trees seemed to be pushed to the farthest positions away from the hedgehogs and-Wait.. Were those buildings in the far off distance...? More importantly... were they back? Sonic moved his hand from the muddy puddle he was sitting in and forced his body to stand up.

His hands and legs moved weakly, shaking each time to much weight was put on them. Fatigue. That's what the weapon was called. The dangerous weapon that made the blue hedgehog's muscles scream for a time out. Sonic looked up to the gray sky, allowing the drizzle to land safely onto him. Looking back to the other hedgehog, the blur went to go help out his counterpart, taking a careless step forward.

A _simple careless_ step.

Alarms sounded from all around the two hedgehogs and instantly Sonic and Shadow were surrounded by their own set of, fist-sized, silver orbs. The blur stared at the orbs worriedly, before looking back to Shadow. The ebony hedgehog still hadn't made a move. Testing his luck, Sonic clumsily ran and aimed a punch for one of the orbs, before being sent to his knees from a shock. The blur spun around, hopped back up and aimed a spin dash to the orbs. Another shock. Pushing himself up from the muddied ground, Sonic was growing confused as to why these shocks were hurting when the ones before didn't. "Their powered by the negative properties found in the chaos emeralds." A voice said behind the blur. Sonic went to turn around only to get attacked by some of the orbs. They stuck to him and to each other until they had the blur in a silvery mesh of them, preventing all movements.

Slowly the orbs resumed their flying abilities and lifted the hedgehog in the air, turning him around to face the voice. Emerald green eyes hardened at the man before him. Eggman smiled as he twirled the ends of his mustache in between his index finger and thumb, all the while hovering on his usual machine. The doctor's suit, consisting dominantly of red before, was nowthat of a black with grey pants following a complimenting pair of boots.

If the blur didn't know any better he would say that the mustache and the man were a bit longer, if not more obnoxious. "Does that answer you're question?" The doctor said as he chuckled some. Thunder cracked and lightening flashed in the sky above. Sonic's gaze grew fiercer. "This isn't over Eggman." The blur stated bluntly. The addressed man laughed much louder at the remark.

"Oh on the contrary, hedgehog, it is! You see," The man began as he moved his machine to drift away from the hedgehog steadily. "I've already taken over, I've sent my upgraded robot's to eliminate your friends, and in the next 3 hour's I'll bomb the main liberal stations of the world unless they surrender all authority to me and the EGGMAN EMPIRE! HAHAHAHAAHA!" The doctor laughed, stopping the machine's drift, before regaining his calm composure and turning around.

Sonic's face couldn't hide the anger he felt as he strained against the orbs surrounding his body. The doctor smirked. "I did miss calculate...I had intended to keep you gone for a short time period but...the results couldn't be better!" The doctor said as he moved his machine back over to the hedgehog. Sonic could almost feel the madness coming form the man, inches away from him. Eggman gave him a wicked toothy grin.

"I've won."

* * *

 _ **As a fair warning...The next chapter gets epic...it's just a disguise...**_


	6. Chapter 6: Too much?

SAF: Chapter 6 is finally here!

Silver: Yay!

Tails: I can't believe that I'm actually back in the story!

SAF: I know right? Fair warning readers...this chapter...is EPIC!

Sonic: please explain how me being-

Shadow: SAF when this is all over I swear I'm gonna-

SAF: As you know I DON'T OWN THE SEGA CHARACTERS TEHY BELONG OT SEGA!

Silver: will I ever be in the story?

SAF: Sorry bud, your chances are looking slim...

Silver: b-but-

SAF: OK now Story- Start!

* * *

...

It was a Nightmare.

...

To hear Eggman say that he'd won wasn't what was scary...The possibility that the man, for once in his life, actually being right was what freaked The blur out the most. Sonic released the breath he didn't know he was holding as the obese man gave him his personal space back and laughed. The man faced the stunned blur once more. "Speechless Sonic?" The doctor asked, feigning shock. This was a total Nightmare.

The thought of all his friends not being...not being _around_ anymore... _This was too new_. _This was too much_. Voice barely above a whisper, The blue hero muttered, "This isn't over..." The azure hedgehog was staring back at the doctor, trying to raise his own confidence. The doctor scoffed annoyed. Eggman muttered something about ' Not having anything better to say' before speaking. "Always optimistic even when there's no way to win...knowing I defeated you years ago only managed to bust my moral slightly. The real fun begins now." The doctor said. The blur eyes showed hesitation as he looked away from the man... Was he being too optimistic?

Was his friends actually...defeated?

Was this actually...the end?

Another diabolical laugh. Eggman pushed a set of buttons and the orbs that held Sonic stuck in place began to squeeze the blur tighter. A surprised yelp escape the blur's mouth from the sudden pressure. The blur cringed as the force applied kept increasing slowly. Blue ears twitched in the direction of his counterpart, who, by the sound, was awake and receiving the same treatment. "I'm...gonna..beat you...Eggman...If its the last thing...I do.." Sonic managed to say.

More force and pressure was applied, squeezing the two hedgehogs tighter in their full body mush like substance from the orbs. The doctor chuckled once. "Funny...this is the last thing you'll do." Eggman said disgusted with Sonic's continual hopefulness. To tight. The orbs and pressure was too tight. The blur was finding trouble breathing, let alone fighting.

Suddenly there was an explosion from the distance. Another one, closer this time. Eggman scowled to himself. "It...it failed me?" The doctor whispered, but the blur caught every word. What had failed? What were those sounds? Another yelp from behind the blur came before there was a barrage of bright-and blinding- lights. "Attack!" came the doctor's swift order as a swarm of new robots sprang from the surrounding woods. The bright light had finally died down in enough time for Sonic to catch the sight of a shoe coming into close contact with the doctor's face, only to rebound due to a protective force field around the man.

The figure was fast. No sooner had the rebound occurred did the figure use the new momentum to swing it's long ole like object at the orbs on the blur. All our hero was able to catch was the color yellow before there was a small explosion and he was freed. Sonic fell down to the ground, knees and body hurting from the continuous squeezing, and tried to catch his breath. He needed to fight. He needed to move.

He needed his body to do what he wanted to right now!

No sooner had Sonic taken a second gulp of air had a hand firmly tucked itself up under the surprised hedgehog's belly and lifted him above and away from the ground. He was moving but He wasn't moving. Sonic didn't bother to look at his carrier as another set of explosions came from where he was seconds ago. There was a large smoke cloud growing smaller in size as he and the person began to get farther and farther away and into the woods... Away...? The blur had a sudden realization.

"Shadow!" Sonic muttered weakly as he didn't recall ever seeing anything go towards his counterpart, in the rescue. The hero got no response as the figure kept running. Deciding he had waited long enough, The blue hedgie looked up at his carrier. Yellow. The guy was yellow...with...with three bangs sticking up in the air and a red bandana up under them. He wore a white jacket that had the arms torn off. No sooner had the inspection been made had the blur promptly been sat on the ground, Firm gloved hands forcing him to remain sitting.

Sonic stared back at the figure...wait...a fox...with sky blue eyes. The hero's chest swelled as he instantly knew who had saved him. A smile appeared on the blur's muzzle as he said "Tails?" The sky blue emerald eyes offered the hero no emotion at the name. Smile fading, the blur asked again. "Tails?" There was no possibly way this wasn't the energetic kid he knew...everything was the same...well except for the height. Face showing hope and confusion, Sonic asked once more.

"You are Tails...right?" A small smirk appeared on the muzzle of the fox before he embraced the stunned hedgie in a hug. Sonic smiled from relief as his eyes began to water. The blur quickly embraced the fox back... Eggman hadn't defeated his brother...there was a possibility that everyone else was well too. This wasn't over. "Sonic..." The fox said back, surprising said person with the deep and manly sound of the voice. "It's been so long...Eggman told us you were dead." Tails said as he pulled back from the hug.

Dead? "Sorry buddy," Sonic said before getting a little serious, trying to keep the pleasant mood in the air. The gray sky and rain wasn't helping any.".. me and Shads were sent away and we couldn't come back. We-" "Hold up." The kit said putting up a gloved right hand as to pause the blur's next line. "Do you expect me to believe you left us, _for 20 years_ , without a way back? How do you explain you being here then?" The fox asked skeptically, giving Sonic a face the blur could only categorize as disbelief. "2-20 years...?" the blur stuttered out as he recalled what the doctor had said earlier... _ **"I did miss calculate...I had intended to keep you gone for a short period of time... " "I defeated you years ago..."** _**_"...the results couldn't be better!"_**... Did Eggman mean...?

...No way...

The fox was glaring at him now. "Explain. _Sonic._ " Tails said, voice doing a funny inflection on the hero's name. Was it covered in disbelief? The blur was hoping so...the only other feeling the fox's voice held when he said his name was... _hatred_. The blue hedgie looked down at the shoes of his brother. "Shads and I got sent through this portal thing Eggman made..." _Wasn't Tails 8 when he left?_ "He told us that we'd jump dimensions non stop," _The kit was 28 now...The blur missed 20 birthdays..."_ and that 2 years would pass when we went to the first dimension." _How many times did they need him and he didn't show up?_

" We went to two worlds before fighting with a robot that was following us the whole time." _Did Eggman actually believe that the blur had died? Or did he use that as a way to mess with his friends?_ "Somehow we ended up back here...20 years later..." The blur finished, trying to process all of what his friends could have been through. Tails glared at Sonic a little longer before picking him up bridal style.

Tails cut the embarrassed blur off, "I'm carrying you because I already assessed your state and you seem a little weakened." Sonic closed his mouth as Tails got in running position. "Besides, I've always wanted to do this kind of stuff with my little brother." The blur smirked annoyed at the statement as the kit shot off. "Don't worry about Shadow." The kit said mid trip. "He's safe. We're gonna meet up with him and some of the others at the hideout." Tails finished, weaving in and out of abandoned cities and woods...

* * *

 _ **BACK WITH THE DOCTOR**_

"YOU _LIED_ TO ME!" Eggman Shouted to the room of other versions of himself. "We merely didn't anticipate the rodent being rescued so soon. We would never-" "QUIET!" The doctor yelled back to another version of himself. The man was red in the face and streams of air was, almost visibly, coming out of his mouth. Anytime That pest was saved at crucial moment's in his plan, such as this, the doctor never managed to win!

After taking a couple of second, Eggman began to calm down. "We need a plan." The doctor stated to the room of himself. "If Sonic manages to succeed in stopping all of my progress, everything will be over." Eggman said. "You mean _OUR_ progress." One of the other versions said. "We haven't failed you yet, so don't you dare insult us!" another retorted. Eggman sighed, aggravated.

"Must we eliminate him? Or should we eliminate any possible factors that have aided him before?" One of the Eggmans said. The doctor smiled. "Then all we must do isdestory the other dimensional portal opener and we've eliminated the problem!" Eggman said. "Are you mad?" another version asked. " If you 'simply' destroy that we'll all remain captured in this realm! We had a deal and we've put in more than enough of our time helping you rule your world!" another version said.

The doctor rubbed his template. Sonic could possibly try to use the machine but...That rodent never thought of any thing except Run. Attack. Repeat. The doctor snapped. He learned, with some advice from himself and pass experiences, that the least expected idea was usually the one that pesky rodent would use... And sense he had thought of the least expected idea... "We must get to work! We'll each build machines deemed capable of taking out Sonic and, when he comes, we'll attack with them!" There was a silence in the room.

It was subtle but anyone, who wasn't an Eggman, hearing the small diabolical laugh in the room would immediately sense the danger and malice that consumed it...

* * *

 _ **NEAR THE HIDEOUT**_

Tails paused at the base of a tall abandoned building, and looked around before carrying the blur inside. The two went up to, at least, the 10th floor before the kit decided Sonic could walk on his own. The 28 year old version of Tails was taller, he talked deeper, and he even seemed to notice little things-like how the blur wasn't feeling to hot- more. Sonic would have to admit, this Tails was way different from the one had known. The blur followed his Little-wait-Big brother,( that was gonna take a while to get used to), through a couple of door ways until they reached, what Sonic assumed was, the main room.

It was fairly light. There was a couch in fair condition, a TV, a couple of beds in the corner, a sink and a few other things, but what really caught the blur's attention was the people in the room. 20 years seemed to do everyone well. There was Shadow,(Thankfully he was alright), Amy, Cream, Knuckles, and Espio. Amy and Cream had...matured to say the least. Knuckles looked stronger and Espio's horn was a little longer and sharper. Everyone had grown, considerably, in height also. The blur felt, just a tad bit, short in comparison but...

They were alright.

Even though Sonic was slightly smiling at the others in the room, They were all experiencing the shock of seeing a ghost. Amy, with her long quills T-shirt and shorts, stood up and stared at the Blue hedgie before her. "...Sonic?" she whispered in a softer, sweeter...cuter voice than the hero had heard before. She tilted her head to the side some, causing her gorgeous pink locks to sway in that direction. "Is that really you...?" She asked as she took a step closer. The blur could hardly believe that Amy had transformed like this...then again...20 years did pass... "Y-yeah. It's me..."Sonic said as he quickly gave Amy the once over.

Older, slightly taller...This would take some getting used to. The pink hedgehog slowly put her hands over her mouth in shock. The others in the room stood up, all except Shadow. "So Sonic's back in the flesh, huh?" Cream said, wearing similar attire to the other female. Her voice wasn't as high as it was but it still contained it's sweetness to it. "Nice to se you're well." The rabbit finished with a soft smile while walking over to Amy and putting her hand on the hedgie's back.

Knuckles just scoffed as he shook his head. "I knew that guy was lying." The echidna said before walking over to our hero and playfully punching his shoulder. Espio walked over too but didn't offer any words to the blur. "He seems different..." The chameleon said as he cast a downward look at the azure hedgehog before returning his attention to Tails. The fox kit did likewise. "He claims that some sort of dimensional portal device sent him and Shadow through space and time before managing to return back here." The kit replied.

At this point the fox and chameleon were moving away from the entrance and the others, continuing their conversation. Knuckles watched the two before they disappeared around a corner. Shoving the blur politely to the couch, Shadow decided to speak. "Thanks for the help, Faker." The ebony hedgehog said nonchalantly. "Hey, don't get made at me!" Sonic stated in false hurt. "I was gonna go back and save you anyway...just thought the 'Ultimate Lifeform' wouldn't need the assistance..." The blur said smugly.

"That's exactly what he was trying to convince me moments ago! He didn't look so cool when I was rescuing him.." Knuckles added in. Shadow ignored the comment as he sighed lightly. "Sense he's here, care to explain to us what's been going on for the past 20 years?" The ebony hedgehog asked looking between the people in the room. The guardian's face seemed to go from pleasant to stern, Sonic thought. "You see.." Knuckles began, eyes shifting slightly almost like relieving the memories. "Eggman didn't do anything at first." He paused before continuing.

" We all thought something was strange, especially when you two didn't return or send any word back." The echidna looked up from the ground and to the broken ceiling. "We waited for about a week. We thought that if we didn't hear from you by then, there was something definitely up." A scowl appeared on his face. "We waited too long." he muttered, darkly.

Amy, having recovered from her shock and sadness, picked up the story. "While Tails, The Chaotix and I attacked the base a whole robotic army was sent to Angel Island. When we noticed, we sent Charmy, Vector, and Tails over to help defend the Master Emerald. Espio and I didn't find anything in the base, nor did we find Eggman there. Once we made it to the computer room we saw some of his plans..." Amy breathed in shakily, trying to calm the fright that threatened to overcome her.

"He...He managed to take the Master Emerald...and Tails as prisoner." Sonic's eyes widened some. "How did he capture Tails...?" The blur asked. Knuckles clenched his fist. "He had already defeated Charmy and Vector... Tails and I rescued them from one of their robots and we headed towards the tornado to escape...I was careless. Somewhere while we were running I lost him...I hid Charmy and Vector to search for him but they were gone...When I came back Charmy and Vector were missing to.."

There was a long unwanted silence that hung in the room.

Shadow looked around at the others, whose faces seemed to grow darker. "Then what?" he asked. Amy's fist balled up too, as she slowly opened her mouth. "We couldn't attack him...We couldn't touch him... He threatened to..to hurt Tails if we did...we were at a stand still...So we went to G.U.N-" "That Jerk!" Knuckles cut in, punching and denting the ground. "Even though we told them what was going on, they didn't listen!" The echidna said enraged.

"They attacked anyway! And they still got defeated!" The Guardian said, nerves refusing to calm down. Amy took a deep breath in. "W-we...we didn't hear from him nor Eggman for over 5 years...we couldn't find him for 5 years..." There was choked breathing from the pink hedgie. Sonic braced himself. "Randomly...We received an audio message from G.U.N telling us...about a message they got from Eggman...W-when we went to hear it..." Tears were spilling from her eyes.

"Oh gosh Sonic...I-It...It was terrible. Tails was just...In the background...screaming for help...and we..." The pink hedgie was openly crying now. Cream carefully lead her back to the couch and sat her down. The silence returned. "...we still couldn't find him..." Knuckles said, not daring to look away from the ground. " One day," Cream began. " When my mom and i..." there seemed to be another growing tension. "When we were heading to the city to make another plan to find Tails...Eggman attacked." Cream's eyes grew stern, shocking the two hedgehogs in the room due to the unfamiliarity of the sight.

The echidna opened his mouth to speak. "He had Tails with him and we, of course, fought to get him back. But... we...we should've done something sooner." Knuckles said. "Are you done with the story?" The kit asked annoyed, alerting the others he was back. Sonic felt guilty, Shadow could tell. 'Guilt' was practically written all over his face. "Tails-" "Nothing is going to change even if you apologize." The mentioned fox said, cutting off his brother. "Besides, all that I learned from my time with Eggman was that we all depended too much on you." The kit finished, obviously throwing a blow to the other.

"It's almost night, we need to erase all evidence of us here and get some rest." Espio stated as the others began to move. "What do you mean?" Shadow inquired, glancing to the chameleon. "Another key point in the story," Tails began while rewiring some electrical outlet box. "Is that the majority of the population that tried to fight back Eggman, and failed, were turned into solar powered robots." The kit completed his task and the room fell into darkness aside from the dim light creeping in through the windows from outside.

"They're most active at night and they behave a lot like-" "Zombies?" Sonic offered his twin tailed brother who only smirked and shook his head. "I was thinking more along the lines of remote controlled slaves but...you're description is pretty accurate." The kit said as the everyone else made their way to the door that leads to the stairway. "I thought you said to get some rest? Where are you all going?" The blur asked. Amy had recovered greatly within the short amount of time.

"Turns out that Eggman's security systems are the most vulnerable during the night." She said. "Right," Tails said. "we're going to go ahead and secure a fort closer to the base and-" "We're coming with you!" Sonic interjected. "You can't. You need to rest. You and Shadow may have been through a lot of physical stress, there fore we'll return for you before daybreak." The kit continued now standing in front of his brother.

The ebony hedgehog began to read the situation, a quality the blur couldn't quite do successfully, and braced himself. Tails was looking down at the blur; Sonic was looking up at the fox. "Tails, we're gonna go with you." The blur stated as the said person's eyes hardened. "You two are staying here. _Understood_?" Tails said as he took a small step closer. The tone the fox used hinted at the disapproval he was giving the blur for denying his authority. "We're going with you." Sonic said, matching the fox's move.

Tails swiftly and quickly made a move. the blur went to dodge but-was his reflexes slow? Or did Tails get faster? In a second, the fox had the blue hedgie on the ground. One of the fox's hands was choking his brother, the other was preventing a hand from stopping him. Sonic struggled underneath the hold, trying to force his brother's hand away from his throat with his free left one.

Shadow, as soon as his reflexes and brain were back to processing the situation at hand, the speed was to quick for him as of now, made a step in the direction to stop the two before the chameleon's stern hand on his shoulder hinted to him otherwise. "If You think you can waltz in here after _20 years_ ," Tails spat the number " And be just fine, you're more deluded than the story you told." The fox pressed harder, forcing the blur to wince and fight to breath a little harder.

"You're still a _kid_ , Sonic and I'm The one in charge here." Once again, the kitsune added more pressure. Breathing was starting to become something the blur was struggling to do. "I lost you once..." The fox muttered, still giving the same intense look. "I refuse to lose you, or anyone else, again." A little more pressure.

"You're going to stay here with Espio and you will leave when I give the clear." Tails said in his regular, still intense, voice. "This isn't up for debate. If you refuse I can knock you unconscious and _force_ you to stay." the kit was off of him now, allowing Sonic a chance to breath in the air regularly and gratefully. Espio moved his hand from the other hedgehog's shoulder, realizing that he got the message. Tails dusted himself off and headed back towards the door.

Once there, he turned around and faced the chameleon. "I'll trust them to you. We'll send you the normal sign, ok?" The fox said as Espio responded with a small nod. Tails looked towards the blue hedgie still on the floor, getting his bearings. "Sonic," he began " I think it's best for you to go ahead and lay in the bed," Turning to leave the kit stated coldly,

"Before I _carry you_ there."

* * *

 _ **A LITTLE WHILE LATER...**_

The blur was currently glaring up at the roof of the hideout angrily, hand's behind his head,... from the bed. He caught his brother's drift. If he didn't move, he'd be knocked unconscious. Sonic released another aggravated sigh, before casting a look to the right of him. Shadow was managing to sleep, somehow. The blur remembered that, without an emerald, his counterpart would need to use normal methods to store up on energy. Now his attention was on the left. There was Espio, gazing out of the window and down towards the 'zombie' filled city. Another sigh. "Go to sleep." The chameleon order, as the one it was addressed to sat up.

"We should be down there moving and fighting right now. You really expect me to sleep well like this?" The blur asked. "It was never a matter of how you slept. The fact that you still haven't slept is the issue." The ninja was now facing him. "Must I knock you unconscious to get you to listen?" he asked casing the blur to deadpan. There was a small silence. "Where is everyone else now...?" Sonic asked. "Didn't I-" "Just tell me." the blur quickly said as the chameleon faced him, eyes threatening to knock him out at any given moment.

"They were captured and robotized." He said looking back out the window. his look seemed to soften a little. "It's very possibly they're down there... or have even been dismantled." He stated, eyes seemingly searching for any sign of his lost comrades in the grounds below. Sonic's eye's looked out side too. So much had happened... so fast and...he hadn't even been there to help. Sonic opened his mouth to speak but was instantly prevented from doing so by the ninja's gloved hand.

The blur looked at the hand before the inspecting Espio's eyes. The chameleon seemed alert. He seemed anxious. He seemed scared. Swallowing hard, the ninja slowly removed his hand from the blue hedgie's mouth and quickly signed for him to remain quiet. Sonic nodded, wondering what would cause the ninja to go on such high state of caution. After doing the same to the ebony hedgehog, Espio stood in front of the small space between the two beds. "There's a weak spot in the floor next to that lower window," he muttered. "Worse case scenario we'll have to retreat upwards or through those windows."

The hedgehog's remained quite as a small shuffling sound slowly began to greet their ears. Sonic gave a glance over to Shadow who only shook his head no. He didn't know what this was all about. "On the count of three we move." Espio spoke as he slowly got in to a fighting position. The sound had grown and it was growing louder. "1..." It was much louder now. The surrounding area sounded something similar to a rock concert "..2.." It suddenly stopped. The hedgehog's ears flickered back and forth...Nothing. Now it was quiet...eerily quiet. "...3!" Immediately after the number was uttered did something crash through the floor in the center of the room. Sonic and Shadow Sprang out of the bed and were at the window in seconds.

"GO!" Espio shouted as the blur looked back and faced him. "Come on!" The blue hedgie hollered back as the noise returned, threatening to drown out their conversation. The chameleon held a kunai in his hand as he managed to defeat another set of the robots. Espio rushed over to the window. "Your still a kid." The chameleon said as he pushed the two hedgehog's out of the window,

Right before the whole floor exploded.

* * *

SAF: I know I know...'where's chapter 7?' right..?

Sonic: How could you?

SAF: Oh lighten up! Because things are about to get pretty epic and confusing soon!

Tails: ...WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!

SAF: Well...if the reviews ask I'll write a short fanfic on the details but...only if they want to read it...

Shadow: I didn't say much-

SAF: Well see you guys next chapter! I hope to get some more of your lovely reviews! They boost my energy and skills!

Silver: Yeah so remember to read and review! Bye

SAF: Love ya!

Shadow: hmph

Tails:..help

Sonic: us..


	7. Chapter 7: Something's wrong

SAF:...SO Um...Hiya...

Sonic: Where have you been? We've been on this same cliffhanger for what a year now?

SAF: Sorry...it's just... my mom saw how good I was writing these stories and was having me work on another book i'll publish in real life-

Silver: So we're not real?

SAF:...U...I-I never said-

Shadow: Leave her be. She's back and she'll hopefully stay that way...? _* glares at her*_

SAF: * _sweatdropps*_ Y-Yeah...I'll _try_...

Sonic: You'll **_WHAT?_**

SAF: I _WILL_ , I WILL!

Silver: Geez...This is why ** _SAF DOESN"T OWN US! WE BELONG TO SEGA!_** I mean.. if she did own us... we'd probably stop existing right now...

Shadow: Time travel joke?

SAF: _Really?_

Sonic: Yeah.. that wasn't funny Silv.

SAF: yea...When it comes to Silver's Humor... _It's no use_.

* _Everyone glares annoyed*_

SAF: OK, ok! That was too much when I first come back, huh?

Sonic: Yep.

Shadow: Well let's get this over with..

SAF: Oh Yeah! I forgot to say.. but the plot is about to get very weird from here!

Silver & Sonic: Weird?

SAF: * _giggles*_ You'll see...

Sonic: Well... Here goes nothing... Story Start!

* * *

...

 _ **How was he supposed to know that something like that would happen?**_

...

Sonic placed a hand over his mouth as to quiet his breathing which, at the moment, was trying it's hardest to give away their location. The blur gave a cautious peek from up under the demolished and flipped vehicle he and the other were currently hiding in. Shadow had his arms crossed, not wanting to speak for the movement, not knowing what to say. The glance outside didn't last long as the blur quickly recovered his hiding spot as the sound of the "zombies" were apparent to be closer to their new "hideout".

"We'll have to meet up with the fox and the others…" the ebony hedgehog stated as he shifted his position slightly, growing uncomfortable with the cramp space. Sonic gave the other a weary glance before peeking one more. The night sky illuminated all of the deteriorated city, leaving no area of peace and tranquility to the outside world- which already had a creepy feeling to it-, but from up under the destroyed car, that feeling only seemed to heighten. "Shads….you think he...?" The hedgehog asked nervously looking back at his counterpart as if the other had all the answers.

Shadow stared at the hero before letting loose a quiet but heavy sigh. He couldn't exactly speak for the condition the chameleon could be in. He didn't want to know that badly. Before he could offer words, the sound of mechanical clanking reached the hedgehog's ears. Both 'hogs glanced at the outside world for a second."We need to move." The striped hedgehog said as the other nodded his head and began to carefully crawl out from the car. While Shadow as repeating the process, the blur began to look around in order to make sure nothing came up and surprised them. He would've originally been fine with the robots but… These weren't ordinary machines…

These were _people_.

He didn't completely know how he could take on a horde of robots that he couldn't destroy…. That would be equivalent to him...to him.. No sooner had Shadow managed to rise to his full height did the sound of the horde seem to increase exponentially. Sonic snapped back into reality as he realized they were, and had already been, surrounded… How come he didn't notice?

 **" _Duck_!"**

At those words, the hero's body acted on it's own and he quickly squatted down just as a massive robot lunged at him. Slightly shocked, the hero had to quickly fend off the series of punches and grabs aimed after him. He took a risky glance at Shadow- noticing the other to be fairing well in his little session of battles- and received a hard blow to the stomach.

The hero didn't react well, he toppled over amongst himself as to try to alleviate the pain but to no avail. The horde kept attacking. The blur, after taking a second to overcome his pain, quickly stood on his feet and got back on the defense, making sure not to get distracted and not completely throw his punches. The sound of more robotic bodies approaching was growing increasingly harder to ignore.

Shadow gave a glance over to his counterpart, slightly surprised that he wasn't fairing well against the robotic beings. Then again… they could have possibly witnessed the chameleon's...The ebony hedgehog ducked and kicked the front row of robotic beings down by aiming at their sound of the mechanical beings approaching was ever present while he fought the horde already upon him. Realizing that continuing with the ways things were would prove detrimental, Shadow aimed one last kick and one more punch at the mass around him before rushing, and breaking through, to the other.

Sonic had been able to handle himself well, after he realized there was a way for him he could hit the robots without injuring or destroying them. The blur was, nonetheless, taken by surprise when the older 'hog rushed by, grabbed his arm, and took off, adding some distance between them and the oncoming horde.

No sooner were they about a mile away from the robot's did Shadow release his hold on the other-who finally understood what he was doing- and come to a stop. The two were in a more run down part of the city that was littered with pieces of metal, flipped cars, and other demolished things which only added to the eerie feeling when coupled with the dark, barely lit, sky above."Well," Sonic began, kicking aside a piece of destroyed metal and looking back to the section of the town they were at momentarily. "That's one way to get rid of them. Nice think-" "We don't have time for side talk. That horde should be coming for us soon. We need to find the location that the fox and the others have gone to." Shadow cut in, causing the slight smirk that was forming on the other's face to melt away.

Sonic had known that but… so much had happened... and changed... and...How was he gonna explain what happened to his brother? "Is there any location," Shadow continued. " that you and him would meet up at usually?" The ebony hedgehog questioned further. Our speedster could think of few places he and Tails would meet up at…. Mainly because the kit would always manage to find him…. Not the other way around. After a moment of silence, Sonic thought of a place.

"How about the mystic ruins? They might've went there." He offered. Shadow gave him a nod in agreement. With a destination in sight, the two 'hogs shot off towards the area. The ruined looking piece of metal, which had been kicked earlier, suddenly had a bright glow about it before it melted and formed a metallic liquid.

The light continued to glow before the liquid metal transformed once more to it's original form. The metallic fingers flexed themselves as the form of the robot was set into place. " **It seems to me that it** **is time to…"care for"...my charge…. System engine's activate**." The robot said before flying after the two hedgehog's..

* * *

 **WITH THE OTHERS…**

"Knuckles!" Amy and Cream said in unison causing the echidna to shrug and keep trudging onward. "All I'm saying is that I think he went over the top. It's Sonic we're talking about-" "Shut it Knuckles." Tails said, but the echidna persisted. "When has he ever _purposely refused_ to help us?" " I SAID SHUT IT!" The fox shouted, turning back to the echidna and halting all progress forward.

All of the other's quieted themselves-even their breathing- in response to his words

"Tails…" Cream whispered a little shocked at the tone of the other. Amy looked at the rabbit before her gaze returned back to the fox. They...did make a good point. " Tails…..you were a little too harsh on hi-" " _HARSH?_ " The kit spat back sounding as if the word made no sense to him.

"Amy have you _seen_ the world we're living in?" The pinkette watched him catiously. " Do you remember the actions Eggman took to get things the way they are now? " He asked causing the trio to look away slightly- reliving past memories. "It's **way** past _**harsh**_ ," Tails continued. "and what I did to Sonic-To _my brother_ \- wasn't anything outside of introducing him to the world **_we_** live in."

"But...it's been 20 years since they disappeared…" Cream added. "Don't you think that we could've... helped them gradually get used... to this world?" she asked using the gentlest voice she had to offer. Tails sighed before facing away from the animals and peeking out of their hideout. Cream still managed to persuade and cool his temper. That was one trait about the rabbit that had never changed. "...I get it…" Tails said heavily. ".. Sonic's still a kid.." He said, knowing that the time travel concept wasn't to strange; considering the case for the ebony hedgehog who had accompanied his brother.

"I'll be sure to make it up to him later." The genius said facing the trio once more. No one seemed to be angry over the moment, which made apologizing a lot easier. The kit opened his mouth-

" _I..'m...so-sorry…_ "

Tails quickly spun around in enough time to catch the falling chameleon. Espio looked bruised and battered and there were even some areas on the other that Tails could only identify as scarred tissue… "What happened?" He asked eye's wide in shock. Not only was he shocked, but he was , like the others also, wondering…

Why weren't there two hedgehogs with him…?

* * *

 **WITH THE HEDGEHOGS….**

"I'm completely _positive_ that they're not here." Shadow said as he released a slight sigh of aggravation while adjusting his crossed arms. They had already arrived at the Mystic Ruins and, regardless of how certain his blue counterpart was, the pieces of rubbish they were standing by- and partially searching through- didn't seem to hold any signs of life… aside from the natural plant life there…

"Wow… Never thought that you could be _positive_ of anything…" came the fake astonished reply. Shadow rolled his eyes as he continued to look around the area for any sign of the robotic "zombies". There was a sound of some slight shuffling. "Ya know," Sonic began as he slowly removed himself from up under an oddly shaped-and randomly placed- piece of a roof that was surprisingly still intact.

"This search could go by a lot faster if you'd actually help look-" "I am looking." The ebony 'hog felt the annoyed glare aimed at him. "You know what I mean." The blur said before casting a cautious glance around himself. He'd been getting a strange feeling ever since they arrived at the ruins…

"Is there any other place that they may have headed off to?" Shadow inquired as he walked over to where his counterpart was. Sonic faced the other before he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. " uh..hehe..." He chuckled lightly, giving Shadow his answer, to which the ebony hedgehog released a deep and annoyed sigh to. "Aren't you two supposed to be close?" the older 'hog said to no one in particular, looking back to the surrounding the area. Sadly, the only other one amongst him took the blow. The blur's mouth twitched itself into an uneasy smirk. "W...we are close..."

The addressed hedgehog faced the hero, noticing that the blur was facing away from him now. He struck a nerve. Shadow stared a moment longer at the other before walking past the same roof Sonic had came out of and proceeding to the other end of the space they were in. Shadow decided to lean up against a tree. He didn't know _what to say_ to the other. The best thing to do- he thought- was to give the cyan hedgehog some silence. maybe that would help him When cold metal wrapped itself around his mouth, the hedgehog quickly understood that no truer words in his lifetime had been made…(1)

Sonic was still facing away from the ebony hedgehog and was currently trying to rid the immense guilt that was hanging over his head like a thunder cloud, awaiting the chance to strike him down. He and Tails.. They were still close...even though they had been gone for...for...20 years….That didn't change _too_ much right? The blur kicked a small pebble before deciding that if moped on this much longer, he'd become like another emo character that he knew. The whole incident with Tails would be fixed. Nodding as a sign of confirmation to himself, Sonic began to look around once more.

"Now that I think about it...we might've meet up at a couple of other places before. Wanna head out now?" Sonic asked disappointed that the piece of rubbish he had moved didn't have any secret trap door or other around it. Even though he didn't get a reply or sarcastic remark, the blur didn't think something was up. "So now you're not gonna talk?" He asked as he saw a shadow loom over his on the right. So now the moon wanted to finally graced the world with it's presence. " **I didn't want to frighten you**."

 _Something's wrong…_

Not taking another second, Sonic instantly jumped away from the robot. S.E didn't even look the same as he did when he had been casing them. The robot seemed to have a more sleeker, shinier appeal to it. Instead of the regular Metal Sonic color, he was a white robot with orange lines running spasmodically throughout his frame. The eyes of the robot still looked digital and, only for a moment, S.E seemed upset. The hero instantly recalled all of the things S.E had done to him back his own timeline 20 years ago… This couldn't be the same robot.

" **Regardless of my intentions, it seems as if i have…"** S.E said, analyzing the hedgehog's eyes that were busy staring at him-looking very surprise. Seemingly to have overcame his shock, Sonic spoke. "What did you do to-?" " **However let me give you the proper greeting**." S.E said before he disappeared….no…

He teleported.

Before he knew it, Sonic felt the familiar chaos emerald energy quickly slowing him down. The same instant he felt it was the same one that it vanished as S.E stood in front of his wide green irises. _Something's wrong..._ The upgraded robot had its arms open- as if to catch him. The blur had only taken in a sharp breath before S.E had Sonic in his grasp. The blur managed to remove himself from the- was that a ' _hug_ '?- with a careful punch that had sent S.E crashing into the roof like structure.

 _Something's wrong... "_Old habits die hard, huh? 'Cuz you're still as creepy as ever." The hero said playfully, trying- and failing- to hide his freaked out feelings… That was some upgrade the robot had. " **The same could be said for you**." S.E retorted back confidentially removing himself from the dent in the wall. This time, he walked closer to the hero. _Something's wrong..._

" **You're still the rambunctious little hedgehog. Removed your clothes again, I see**. " Sonic had a small embarrassed blush on his face before he quickly shook away the memories with the robot those days ago. The blur got into his fighting stance. Whenever he "disobeyed" he'd get a taste of the T.S.S as a form of 'punishment'...

" Enough of the past," the hero said nonchalantly, excited that he'd be able to fight on equal terms again. " I owe you a lot of payback." The blur was getting ready to take a step forward before he finally acknowledged all of the red lights going off in his mind….

...

Shadow was still missing.

 _S.E never told me what happened to him..._

His punch had made the robot dent the rubbish..

 _That punch wasn't too strong..._

S.E had teleported…

 _Why didn't he evade the punch?_

S.E was walking towards him….

 _Why didn't he just teleport again?_

Whenever he had disobeyed…

 _…he's been..._

 _..._

Eyes wide with a sudden realization, the blur was shocked. "You tricked m-" Sonic was sent rocketing towards the ground as the punch to his back truly showed the immense difference the robot had in terms of fighting. The hero was sent tumbling for a while before he crashed into more rubbish. He laid there for a second feeling a tingling sensation shoot throughout his body. He felt like he was partially on fire as he tried to will his body to listen to him. The hero slowly- and unsteadily- removed himself from the piles of scrap, ignoring the pain he was feeling just from rising to his knees.

His head throbbed, his vision was going blurry randomly, and he could hear his heartbeat pumping throughout his ears. The hero chuckled at himself. All of this from just one punch? "So i see you got an upgrade…" Sonic said as he carefully stood back up.

The hero was surprised that he had managed to rise even though he was feeling as if his legs would give out with all the wobbling they were doing. " **I've been modified slightly. I didn't expect that my punch _alone_ would hurt the baby…"** S.E approached the hero once again.

"With your memory, you're the real baby around here." Sonic retorted as the robot offered no response. "I'm not going back, there's nothing you can do about that." The hedgehog said confidentially. " **Words of a child."** S.E replied as he teleported and stood 3 feet in front of Sonic. The hero looked surprised- partially because he wasn't expecting the robot to pull the move now.. the blur glared. " **Tell me this, Sonic** ," The robot began as one of its hands transformed into its liquid form and morphed. S.E resumed his gradual walk. The addressed hedgehog's eyes were focused on that changing hand, a slight anxious feeling gradually washing over him.

" **Remember what happens when you miss behave?"**

Eyes wide shock, breath stopped with fear and ignoring the strain he felt his muscle in, Sonic ran.

* * *

SAF: (1) I made a joke see! Shadow didn't know what to say? when the metal claws went over his mouth he couldn't speak!

 _* Sonic charges her*_

SAF: * _Pushing away an angry Sonic*_

Sonic: WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!

Shadow * _watching interestedly_ * What? The things that happened to you?

SAF: I THOUGHT IT'D BE COOL!

Sonic: COOL?! I ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH PROBLEMS AS IT IS! I DIDN'T NEED YOU MAKING MORE!-

Silver: _Literally-_

Sonic: SHUT-UP!

SAF: Look, Everything will work out ok!

 _*Sonic gradually calms down and backs off*_

Sonic: Really?-

 _*SAF giggles*_

SAF: ...Maybe...

 _*Sonic grows angry again*_

Sonic: SAF!

SAF: OK! Enough of that for now! I need to finish up the next chapter!

Silver: Remember to read and review!

SAF: yeah! see you all soon! oh and.. sorry for the wait...* _winks*_ bye!

Sonic: **_SAF!_**


End file.
